


А что такое голос я не знаю

by Mira_Villain



Category: Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF, SLOVO, Versus - Fandom, battle rap, russian rap, Гнойный, Слава КПСС | Slava KPSS (Musician), гнокси - Fandom, оксигнойный - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Asphyxiation, Blood Kink, Fetish, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Self-Harm, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Villain/pseuds/Mira_Villain
Summary: Соулмэйт-AU, в котором рядом со своей парой ты не можешь говорить, если тебе уже есть 30, но вы не вместе.Или коротко о том, какой Мирон победитель.





	А что такое голос я не знаю

**Author's Note:**

> Много мата и пиздостраданий, потому что и то, и то я очень люблю, да.
> 
> Не бечено.
> 
> Для атмосферы: Billie Eilish - when the party's over  
grandson - Blood // Water

Свет заливает комнату, протекая в щели окон и мыслей, заливает тягучей молочной тяжестью. Как если бы не молоко, а сметана. Как если бы она была кроваво-красной, словно внутренности того большого жука, раздавленного утром. Ни нечаянно, нет. Просто, чтобы хоть так смерть, ни себе, так кому-то легче сделать. Запах молока противно жрёт ноздри и слизистую, нестерпимо хочется блевать. Так, чтобы всё наружу, красными разводами по стенкам унитаза, чёрными разрывами на подкорке, синими руками бездвижными. Так, чтоб все внутренности смыть в водосток.  
Комната в этом дерьмовом молоке и свалке тревог и трещин сознания вся, переполнена. Пол вроде и ровный, а бугрится нервными мыслями и шуршит насекомыми, роящимися везде. На стенах, потолке, вещах, полу, на нём. В нём.  
Лежать неудобно, скрутило жёстко: голова в потолок, рука на кровати, вторая меж ног, спина трещит, выгнутая, вывернутая, как сознания на приёме у мозгоправа, ноги, спутанные, больно втиснуты в прогал меж полом и кроватью. А откуда-то от насекомых негармоничным трезвучием сломанного плеера:  
— Сдохни. Убейся. Убейся! УБЕЙСЯ!

***

Его пиздец как бесит их мир. Такой весь неправильный, неуклюже наляпанный, непродуманный и тошнотный. Со всеми этими ебучими неувязками и дерьмовыми сказками несбыточными.  
Такой неверный сам себе, что пиздец.  
Со своими этими соулмэйтами грёбанными. «Везение же какое, чудо из чудес, истинное же счастье ждёт, везунчик». А нужно оно ему? Нахуй никому невъеблось. Редкость же такая — иметь соулмэйта, такая редкость, что ты иди, беги, плыви, лети — ищи своё счастье. Без этого ж никак. Без этого ж не жить. А что так 80% земли живёт, тех, нормальных, без всяких там соулмэйтов — никого не ебёт, когда дело касается «избранных».  
А оно не надо Мирону.  
Вот ни капли не сдалось.  
Ни к селу ему, ни к городу.  
В детстве он, конечно, глупенький такой был, верил, что счастье это — быть избранным. Верил и ждал свою пару. Думал ещё, что девчушка маленькая совсем, а то ему уже 5 стукнуло, когда сначала голосовые связки запульсировали, потом сам голос на время отнялся, ненадолго совсем, минут на пять, а затем за ухом появилась родинка. Синяя такая. Как самая яркая краска. Все сразу засуетились: «Ох, Мироша, пара твоя родилась, счастливчик. Ой, счастливчик». И он тоже радовался, а потом повзрослел…  
Поумнел…  
Нашёл правду.  
И как-то нахрен оно ему всё это не сдалось, если он помрёт совсем скоро. Из-за этого и помрёт. Подохнет точно, потому что ему уже 32, а, сука, соулмэйта ни рядом не видал. Видел бы — понял, конечно, понял, а как не понять, если говорить не можешь. Нет, он, конечно, выл всегда на тему того, что распознать, кто твоя пара, можно только после ответки: знак пропадёт. Но он просто и не думал, что до 30 её так и не встретит. Не думал, что его часть — самая неприятная из книги об избранных. Что он из группы риска. Что его при встрече с парой ждёт тишина и гулко бурлящая боль в бездвижных связках, невозможность и слова сказать.  
Сука мир.  
А ему уже 32, он если пару не встретит — загнётся.  
Совсем скоро загнётся.  
Впору бежать со всех ног, искать, какими угодно путями, но он сдался.  
Серьёзно.  
Вот прям окончательно.  
Официальное заявление, блядь: Фёдорову Мирону Яновичу поебать на то, что он скоро откинется, ждите конца, ликуй антихайп, реви окситабор.  
Потому он просто бухает каждый вечер, а потом гниёт дома в своих мыслях и тонет в кровавом молоке. Бухает где придётся, частенько совсем подальше, где-нибудь на Парнасе или ещё дальше, в баре сгнившем, как он сам, но зато незнакомом Ване с Жекой. В таких его не находят и не ебут мозги. В таких он нажирается спокойно, как свинья, отрубается где-нибудь, а наутро относительно довольный топает домой. В такие вечера молоко не рвёт блядский мозг.  
В таком же баре он сидит сегодня. Сидит уже порядком, часов пять, а может больше.  
А потом решает пройтись.  
Так всегда перед отключкой бывает, бессознательно ищет укромное место, чтоб совсем не позориться и чтоб никто не доебался.  
Он выходит, течёт куда-то, хуй пойми куда, зато вроде как людей там почти нет. Течёт себе и разбрызгивается резко о кого-то. Разлетается капельками в разные стороны. Собраться в стакан не может, стекло-то черепной коробки легко бьётся, а от того и мысли разлитые, совсем тяжко происходящее доходит. Дамба перед ним не шевелится, она и не должна. Она должна воду регулировать и стоять, стоять, стоять. Но эта странная какая-то, доходит до Мирона резко, как обухом, она дышит. Когда это дамбы дышать научились?  
Мирон взгляд свой пьяный поднимает и трезвеет почти сразу. За секунд 16.  
Глаза перед ним весёлые.  
Пацан перед ним вообще очень радостный стоит, высоченный ещё, на пол головы Мирона точно выше, плечи почему-то широкие и взгляд колкий. Мир не понимает, почему это вид какого-то пацана его в чувство приводит, а потом послать пытается.  
И тишина из глотки.  
Он не слова выдавить не может, а ему «в ответ» вагон бессмысленности и хуйков тележка.  
Поворот, етить, привет маленькая, ага. Не настебалась над ним жизнь до этого походу, решила вконец оторваться. На, Мироша, получи-распишись.  
И что-то так весело становится. Горько, тошнотно, с привкусом молока, но весело. Он и ржёт. Гогочет во всю глотку. Пугает редких прохожих до усрачки и даже немного парня напротив своими недохрипами, голос-то не идёт. Пацан его за руку пытается взять, а Мирон вырывается и дальше ржёт, истерически падает на колени, бьёт рукой по асфальту, сдирая кожу ладоней, потом за горло хватается, царапает, карябает, пытается достать до связок леденелых, заставить их двигаться, чтобы хоть слово сказать, хоть послать подальше.  
И не выдерживает, сознание не выдерживает, и всё чернеет перед глазами.

***

Его пиздец как бесит, когда его отчитывают как шкета. Но сам виноват, хули. Всех своих перепугал, а Женька потом ещё и весь персонал больницы на уши поставила. Вот и пилят его теперь со всех сторон, кто словом, кто взглядом. Пару дней так мозги ему ебут. Потом успокаиваются. Всё потихоньку приходит в норму, насколько оно возможно, и их собственный муравейник снова начинает копошиться, маяться чем-то постоянно.  
А затем звонит Ресторатор, и признаётся: проебался жёстко по пьяни, пообещал, что Оксимирон забаттлит Гнойного как нехуй делать.  
Кто такой Гнойный Мир не втупляет, но поделать с этим уже ничего не может.  
Потому приходится в инет залезть и пошарить.  
И взвыть сразу, да.  
Очень так честно и отчаянно.  
Вот, блять, точно подарок нахер.  
Сразу всё находится, и что тот вечно про него в твиттере что-то чиркал, и баттлы его на Слово и ебальник, в принципе, тоже.  
Как баттлиться без голоса Мирон не представляет, а что и слова сказать не сможет — уверен. Ещё бы. Мирону 32. У него теперь, как у истинного, всё просто, две чудесные дорожки на развилке. Пойдёшь направо — с парой будешь, пойдёшь налево — через пять лет немота уже полная, ещё через пять — глухота, ещё пять — слепота, а последние весёлые пять лет закончатся смертью. И вот теперь думай, что лучше, за 10 лет быстренько скоптиться, так и не встретив пару, или гнить 20 лет, убегая от неё.  
У Мирона этого выбора уже нет, но он предпочёл бы первый.  
А решать что-то попытками начать отношения — ну нет. Оно ему не надо. Надо искать пути не спалиться, а сдохнуть в 50 в муках тишины и тьмы он не рассчитывал, но как-то уже похуй, ни так ни сяк ему бы не пришлось состариться, зато с палкой ходить не придётся.  
Мирон решается и начинает искать пути.  
Голову как орех колет часа три.  
А потом, вот оно: язык жестов.  
Ему как-то похуй, поймут его или нет. Он — король рурэпа, по мнению многих. Он — ахуенный такой писака с выхуенной вооброжалкой. Пусть, блять, за новый выпад или какой-нибудь сраный выебон считают. Мирону невъеблось. Хотя напротив своей пары руками, аки итальяшка-попугай махать стремотно, но не откажешься ж. Ебучий Ресторатор и его бухой распёздый язык.  
Ну, нахуй.  
Хотя и пара как-то тоже не сдалась ему, думает Мир, так что похуй как он там выглядеть будет.

***

Его пиздец как бесит, что на языке жестов материться получается мягко сказать относительно. Что все фразы совсем не резкими получаются, только если ты, конечно, не знаешь самого Мирона, в таком случае всё можно представить как надо. Но он хуй знает, насколько там Машнов в его творчество погрузился, готовясь к баттлу, и грузился ли вообще.  
Хотя он вообще вряд ли знает Жестуно, думается Миру.  
Да похуй как-то.  
Честно.  
Похуй уже.  
Он думает долго как же ему, блять, передать всю агрессию там. Всю грёбанную агрессию, которой в сторону Гнойного у него столько, что прям пиздец. Забивает в итоге: само польётся, по лицу и мимике всё заметно будет, он уверен.

***

Его пиздец как всё бесит. Он просматривает столько материала, что уже всю мимику Машного наизусть выучил, лицо запомнил в подробностях, каждый никчёмный миллиметр, надеется только, что дело в тщательной подготовке, а не в их совместимости.  
Зря надеется, конечно.  
Он и сам это прекрасно понимает, а потому сдаётся быстро и просто делает текст.  
Лепит его из обиды за время и за то, что вообще встретил-таки, из ярости на то, что вот такой долбоёб ему достался, из ощущения собственной никчёмности и гребучей «удачливости».

***

День баттла так быстро наступает, что Мирону кажется — его точно наебали, спиздили пару дней как минимум.  
Входить в такой любимый бар, с кучей воспоминаний, особенно с того дня, как Porchy их туда впервые затащил по пьяни, тяжко впервые, пожалуй. Но приходится, чего уж там. Сразу духота со всех сторон давит, что пиздец, и Ресторатор налетает так неожиданно, что Мирон даже дёргается, а потом предупреждает его:  
— Ты по пьяни всё это заварил, ты же и будешь расхлёбывать последствия моего молчаливого выступления, — на лице Сани скатывается клубами дыма непонимание, залегает в морщине на лбу.  
— О чём ты?  
— Язык жестов, братан, язык жестов, — и на паническое недоумение Саши и Вани добавляет, — и не ебёт.

***

Когда он только начинает, все принимают это за шутку, угорают, потом недоумевают, замечая, что Мирон-таки серьёзен на сотку. И зол, да.  
Он почти орёт своими руками, плюётся жестами, как из пулемёта, а как замечает снова, блять, такой весёленький взгляд напротив, начинает касаться. Из головы как-то вылетает, что это, вообще-то, табу, что ему за это прописать могут и будут правы. Забывает напрочь. Только касается, касается, касается, пальцами, ладонями, локтями, как угодно, лишь бы коснуться.  
В ответ ухмылка сильнее, тело ближе, и взгляд такой довольно, что пиздец, будто ему отсосали только что, как минимум.  
В ответ — Гнойный сам к нему подходит, почти в лицо тычется.  
А Мирона ведёт, он раскачивается, как неваляшка, укачиваемый голосом Машнова, и снова касается, врезается в пару с каждым словом ядовитым, с каждой тошнотной молочной каплей, которую эти слова оставляют на языке. Его ведёт дико, и он вообще не понимает, как до конца достоял.  
Проебал, конечно, знатно.  
И дело не в языке жестов.  
У него в принципе всё слабее было в разы.  
Сам понимает.  
Понимает и пытается свалить побыстрее, чтоб не доебались. Чтоб не доебался. На улицу через пожарку, сигарету в зубы и рывками, толчками, сам себя отпихивает от этого места, чтоб подальше, чтоб ни звука, ни запаха оттуда не доносилось. А оно же тянется, тянется шлейфом, душит молочным привкусом на языке, дерёт запахом.

***

Какой-то захолустный дворик встречает проходом куда-то, где раньше был нормальный дом. Сгоревшие кирпичные стены, деревяшки, щепки, мусор кругом, даже кусты проросли основательно уже. Вместо крыши — небо. Посередине всего — кресло, разодранное красное, ему лет триста на вид, на нём как минимум кто-то ебался и кого-то точно вырвало пару раз. Рядом бревно на камнях вместо лавочки. Атмосферненько так, что сдохнуть хочется, что снова молоко сгущается вокруг.  
Мирон падает на это бревно, на кресло не решается, ударяется копчиком больно, руки в стороны разбрасывает, ложится и выдыхает.  
Медленно так.  
С каждым граммом воздуха желая вытолкнуть из себя остатки лет.  
Славу, он уже и не понял, когда его мысленно так звать начал, хочется дико. Хочется и оттого тошнотнее. Они ж, блять, никто друг другу. Ладно, он Машнову — как главная болячка рэпа, против которой он протестует. А ему-то Слава кто? А никто толком, всего-то пара, соулмэйт грёбанный, от которого сбежать хочется сразу в ад.  
Но Мирон проникся, хоть сам себе, но признаться в этом он обязан.  
Он проникся Гнойным.  
Соней Мармеладовой.  
Славой Карелиным.  
Фёдоров уверен, что самого Машнова он ни в ебло-то толком не знает, что уж о личности говорить. Он ж с ним Карелин. Он с ним Гнойный. Кто угодно, но не Машнов. Даже в тот первый день, Мирон уверен, что перед ним стоял кто-то из его образов.  
Мирона подкидывает дико.  
Он за голову хватается, царапает себе макушку, впивается в неё ногтями, а потом голос прорывается. Прорезывается наждачной, горьким табачным дымом так и не скуренной сигареты, вырывается наружу рыком и кровавым кашлем. Ногти режут кожу, спускаясь по щекам до горла, и рвут, рвут, рвут плоть. Он весь складывается, сжимается, потом резко подкидывает голову в воздух, заорать хочет во всю.  
И тишина.  
Связки рвёт, из рта продолжает кашлем вылетать кровь, но закричать возможности нет.  
Будто кто рубильник вывернул.  
Так и застывает Мирон, как его связки, в нелепой позе и с взором вздёрнутым в небо. Застывает и выдыхает снова. Медленно. Слёзы из глаз брызжут от боли во всём теле и сознании порванном. Губы растягиваются истерически. Звук всё не идёт из горла почти, еле слышный хрип, но Мирон ржёт. Во всю, на полную, так же яростно, как хотел заорать. Ржёт и ревёт.  
Он знает, что с ним.  
Он знает, кто с ним.  
Знает до того, как высокое тело закрывает луну. До того, как на глаза медленно ложатся ладони, стирая воду. До того, как видит больной взгляд напротив. И спросить хочется: хули не веселишься-то? Хули не празднуешь?  
Выдох в рот, как нажатие кнопки срабатывает.  
Мирон начинает толкаться, царапаться, кусаться, что угодно, чтобы свалить. Но за горло хватают так жёстко. Хватают и тянут на себя. В губы укусами, руку вторую на челюсть, чтоб открыл кровавый рот, и уже в рот яростным порывом вгрызаются. Слава его резко опрокидывает обратно на бревно, ноги коленом раздвигает и сверху ложится.  
А Мирона режет изнутри, и он так устал.  
Так устал от всего этого бегать и мириться со смертью.  
Так устал, что отвечает. Вылизывает рот напротив, и челюсть отпускают, но на горло сильнее давят, хоть и стараясь не вдавливать кадык. Мушки за закрытыми веками, голова кругом, Мирон сейчас отрубится нахуй, но его отпускают вовремя. Они дышат углекислым газом друг друга. Смотрят вглубь, прочесть друг друга пытаются. Но Слава Мирона знает, хоть с ним и не общался до баттла, да и на баттле не то чтобы. Но он его знает. А Мирону только придётся. И чёрт.  
Чёрт.  
— Только дай ему шанс, — глаза гигантские просят.  
— Дай шанс, — вторят длинные ресницы.  
Слава оглядывает его всего снова, такого маленького, худого, совсем хрупкого с виду, с глазами этими его гигантскими, с ресницами, длине которых бывшая его, Сашка, бы обзавидовалась. Смотрит, изучая по новой. Он ведь его всего вызубрил по видео. По концертам, на которых был тайком. Но сейчас заново влюбляется, как бы слащаво оно не было.  
Его такого неказистого и странного целовать хочется, он и целует. Шарит руками по телу, рубашку эту дурацкую розовую расстёгивает. Порвать хочется жёстко, но выслушивать ор от Окси и так придётся, больше — хуже, да и за его рубашку он вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет расплатиться. Поэтому пуговицы аккуратно протискиваются в дырочки, открывая взгляду напряжённые мышцы впалого живота. Слава отстраняется на вытянутые руки, смотрит в глаза зарёванные, на кровавые подтёки на губах, на царапины, бегущие по макушке, щекам и шее, спускается взглядом на тело, а потом рвано целует живот. Поднимается также быстро обратно, нависает вновь, в глаза смотрит и целует. Медленно стягивает рубашку, поднимая Фёдорова рукой, опускает его обратно ненадолго, потом с себя свитшот сдёргивает и подкладывает под спину тонкую.  
Любуется снова им.  
На красном фоне, с кровавыми струйками на лице и по подбородку, бледный такой, синеватый в свете луны. Безумный. Но красивый, пиздец.  
Слава ждать не собирается, Мирон — не протестует.  
Молния легко расстёгивается, ни как во всех этих блядских девчачьих книжках. Брюки светлые вместе с бельём и белые кеды оказываются где-то за спиной у Славы. Им обоим как-то похуй, застанут ли их. Тут витает истерика и безумие, и впервые за долгое время Мирона не рвёт от запаха молока. Руки медленно скользят по коже, царапая местами, и Славе хочется, чтобы Мирон весь был красно-белый. Бледная кожа с кровавым рисунком глубоких царапин — это красиво, думается Машнову. Это искусство. Он творит свою картину на теле Мирона огрызками ногтей и прокусами на животе, бёдрах и плечах. Слава не художник, но он рисует самозабвенно. Проходится потом языком, собирая капли красные. До бёдер спускается вновь.  
На член крепко стоящий сначала дышит неверяще, не может всё уложить в голове, что тело, как минимум на эту ночь, но всё это тело — его.  
Славкино.  
Собирается всё же и языком проходится по головке, зарывается в уздечку, спускается по стволу до яиц. Носом в них тычется, сам почему — не знает. Поднимается обратно, берёт в рот и опускает насколько может. Рефлекс рвотный сдавливает тисками, и он приподнимается, выпускает член из рта, резкими, урывочными движениями лижет его, целует, потом снова берёт и движется, сжимая губы и втягивая щёки, языком работать пытается. Вверх и вниз, всё глубже и глубже с каждым разом принимая, пока носом в волосы на лобке не утыкается — так и замирает. Выдыхает медленно, поднимает взгляд и глаза в глаза. Втягивает воздух носом, не отводя взгляда, а потом продолжает движение.  
Танцует так, пока не чувствует сокращение чужих мышц, и снова насаживается до конца.  
В волосы рука впивается и тянет так, что больно, и Слава стонет от боли.  
Слава стонет, а Мирона током прошибает снова.  
Он весь изливается в него.  
Ноги трясутся и ощущение такое, будто он из тела вышел ненадолго. Перед глазами пляшут мошки, и Слава немного плывёт, но звук от глотка Мирон слышит отчётливо. Это почему-то только заводит снова, и Фёдоров тянет Машнова на себя за волосы и целует, языком рот обрабатывает, себя слизывая, потом чувствует руку на члене, пальцы, собирающие оставшиеся капли спермы и слюней. Рука эта опускается ниже, и Мирон закрывает глаза, выдыхая. Слава вторую руку поднимает к лицу напротив, проводит по губам, отстраняется и погружает три в рот. Фёдоров слюнявит по-максимуму, сам понимает, что чем больше слюны, тем ему проще будет. Работает языком, стараясь не думать о пальцах, оглаживающих вход, смазывающих. О том пальце, который аккуратно проталкивается внутрь.  
Не думать получается плохо, но он старается.  
Правда.  
Потом поднимает взгляд на Машнова, а тот так восхищённо в ответ глядит, что всё из головы вылетает. Да так, что Мирон пропускает момент, когда руку из рта вынимают и палец одной руки сменяется двумя другой. Приходит в себя на третьем, слегка кривится от ещё лёгкого жжения в проходе, а потом снова теряется, отвлечённый поцелуем. Морально только готовится к боли.  
Первый раз и так не должен быть чем-то приятным, без смазки и презика будет совсем дерьмово.  
Но так хочется, что реально похуй.  
Вот прям совсем.  
Поэтому, когда Слава вопросительно смотрит на него, Мирон кивает, слушает звук расстёгиваемой ширинки, смотрит на то, как рукой спускают джинсы с трусами, на член длинный смотрит. Ждёт. Наблюдает.  
Вроде стоило бы отвлечься наоборот, а Мирон ловит каждое движение, насколько это позволяет его положение. Вдыхает очень медленно на протискивание головки, резко — на толчок-погружение на половину, ещё раз на второй, до конца. Горит внутри адски и хочется выть, но он только выдыхает, еле слышно рычит. Смотрит на Славу, ловит взгляд и дышит, дышит, дышит. Минуту, не меньше. Потом кивает, дёргает на себя пару, обхватывает ногами и целует. И так больно внутри, что убиться хочется, но почему-то не прекратить. Ни в коем случае не прекратить.  
Движения плавные, медленные, Слава каждый раз угол меняет, пока глаза напротив не распахиваются, а через сжатые зубы со свистом не втягивается воздух.  
А Мирона подкидывает сразу.  
Боль и кайф сливаются, и у Фёдорова, конечно, были подозрения на свой счёт, но теперь как обухом по голове доходит — кайф. Он ловит кайф от боли с самого начала, блять. Поэтому стонал от укусов рваных и царапин, поэтому не хотел прекращать до попадания по простате, поэтому сейчас, всё вместе, так кайфово, что он вцепляется Славе в плечи и рвёт их когтями. Подталкивает его к ускорению. Ещё, быстрее, сильнее и жёстче, жёстче, жёстче. Сам не замечает, как вслух всё это произносит на ухо, как голос прорезался не замечает, как горло отпускает не замечает. Но просит, просит, просит, а потом бьёт. Наотмашь. Смачного такого леща прописывает и целует, потом ещё раз и ещё, по кругу, и от этого Слава так весь дёргается и внутри, и снаружи, что Мирона ведёт. Ведёт, и он хватает свою пару за шею, давит, врывается ногтями под кожу. И стонет, стонет, стонет. Звуки такие, что башню рвёт, боль внутри адская, кайф прожигающий, и Славина жизнь под рукой такая вкусная, что пиздец.  
Толчок.  
Толчок.  
Ещё и ещё.  
Пока всё не взрывается резко, пока оба не рычат, один громко, почти воющее, второй — хрипло, сквозь удушье. И как-то дышать сразу легко становится. Так легко, что с непривычки слизистую жжёт. Мирон утыкается носом Славе за ухо, не видя там синей родинки, зная, что и его собственная пропала, утыкается и довольно наполняет лёгкие своим Машновым, слышит такой же глубоких вдох над ухом и понимает наконец: закончилась. Беготня и тягость закончилась. И так спокойно, что ничего уже неважно.  
Похуй.  
На всё похуй.  
Со всем справятся.


End file.
